


Born This Way

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Siglo XXI. Charles es el nuevo profesor del colegio y decide reabrir el Coro, pero solo para los mutantes. ¿Qué tal les irá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**  
Born This Way  
Capítulo Uno: Comienzo   
**

El verano queda lejos y con la llegada del otoño la escuela abre sus puertas para que se reanuden las clases; la fauna escolar retorna a su hábitat natural.

Los deportistas y las animadoras, reunidos en la puerta del colegio, les dan una desagradable bienvenida a los seres inferiores: los nerds y los raritos del Club de Teatro.

Los skaters llegan riendo, seguidos de cerca por los chicos punks y los metaleros; no muy lejos de la banda de rock escolar y sus fans. Los niños ricos llegan en sus autos deportivos último modelo mirando con burla las bicicletas de los chicos hippies.

Una escuela normal en el estado de Ohio, con las divisiones normales de cualquier escuela común de Estados Unidos.

Y entonces, como desde hace varias décadas, comienzan a llegar _ellos_ y los status normales se olvidan, uniéndose todos en una sola mirada de desprecio.

— No quiero bajar del auto.

— Raven…

— No, Charles, no quiero. Tú… tú no entiendes. Fuiste al colegio en Nueva York, allí son más tolerantes que en Lima. Además, tú no eres azul.

Raven tiene dieciocho años y es mutante. Sus padres la abandonaron al nacer porque, ¿quién querría tener una niña de piel azul? Ellos no, eso seguro. Sobrevivió sus primeros años de vida gracias a la caridad de las personas y porque, apenas tuvo conciencia, aprendió a usar su poder de transfiguración.

Y, entonces, cuando tenía ocho años, conoció a Charles Xavier, único hijo de una viuda de alta alcurnia. Si Charles, un telépata de, por entonces, dieciséis años, no hubiese insistido en que la adopten, Raven no sabe qué hubiese sido de su vida.

Luego de que su madre adoptiva y su padrastro fallecieran, poco después de hacerse cargo de ella, Charles se dedicó a criarla haciendo a la vez de padre, madre y hermano.

Pero ahora, por primera vez desde que son familia, Charles, su gran héroe, se pone en su contra.

— Raven, yo voy a estar contigo. Acordamos que si yo tomaba la plaza como professor de biología, tú seguirías en el colegio.

— ¡Pero…!

— Sin peros, Raven. Ahora baja del auto.

La chica bufa mientras obedece la orden de su hermano, para luego azotar la puerta del auto. Charles suspira, saliendo también del auto. Una vez fuera, Raven cambia el azul de su piel por blanco, el dorado de sus ojos por marrón y el rojo de su cabello por un rubio claro.

Charles amaga para darle un abrazo de apoyo, mas la chica retrocede mirándolo molesta.

— ¿Estás demente? Si encima de ser mutante, se enteran de que soy la hermana de un professor, ¡mi vida será un infierno!

Charles ríe un poco mientras Raven se aleja rápidamente, deteniéndose unos segundos en la puerta del establecimiento para saludar a un muchacho alto y castaño, y luego entrar tomándolo del brazo.

Charles se para un momento en la entrada del colegio, observando la fachada del lugar.

Su hermana suele acusarlo de ser demasiado optimista, pero tiene el presentimiento de que éste va a ser un buen año.

***

— El professor Lehnsherr es tan guapo…

— Totalmente. Es una pena, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Es casado?

— Ojalá. ¿No lo sabías? Es _mutante_.

La puerta se cierra sola fuertemente. Varios alumnos se sobresaltan, otros comienzan a cuchichear y sólo uno, al final del salón, sonríe divertido.

— Veo que ha vuelto muy habladora de sus vacaciones, señorita Sefton. — la susodicha se hunde en su asiento, evitando mirar al professor. — Bien, como imagino que sabrán, soy el professor Erik Lehnsherr y les daré Física.

Erik mira con disgusto a sus alumnos. Cómo detesta a esos chiquillos humanos. Si aún sigue en esa escuela, es por los pocos estudiantes mutantes que hay en ella. El maldito cuerpo docente los ignora. Bueno, eso cuando no están agrediéndolos.

— Comenzaremos con las magnitudes físicas. Una magnitud física es una propiedad o cualidad de un objeto o sistema físico a la que se le pueden asignar distintos valores como resultado…

Son pocos los chicos que le prestan atención. Un par de alumnos sentados en la primera fila y nadie más. Lo bueno es que, al menos, nadie molesta. Erik sabe que eso se debe a que todos (bueno, casi todos) los alumnos le temen. No es como si le molestara, tampoco.

— Señor Howlett, ¿está prestando atención? — Erik se dirige al único alumno que le importa un poco en esa clase.

— Sí, señor Lehnsherr.

Logan Howlett. 20 años. Padres muertos y una hermana de 16 años. Repitió dos veces el sexto grado y otras dos el séptimo. Mutante.

Logan lo mira con burla. Es uno de los típicos chicos que se creen superiores a sus profesores. Erik sabe que a él le tiene un poco de respeto por ser mutante, pero de todas formas está desencantado con la escuela. Él único motivo por el que el chico sigue ahí es por su hermana. Y no es una suposición, el mismo chico se lo dijo.

A Erik sólo le interesa enseñarles a sus alumnos mutantes. Este año sólo hay catorce en todo el colegio. Erik cree que es una mierda que no existan los colegios para mutantes.

Bueno, de hecho, sí existen. Se llaman cárceles.

***

— Moira…

— ¡Charles!

Moira MacTaggert es la consejera del Instituto McKinley y una de las pocas profesoras humanas que intenta hacerles un hueco a los estudiantes mutantes.

Además de ser, claro, ex novia de Charles.

— Moira, ¿cómo has estado?

— Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Tú? No sabes lo feliz que me pone que hayas aceptado la plaza como professor. ¡Los niños aprenderán un montón de ti!

Charles sonríe. Están en la sala de profesores, solos. Él no tiene clases hasta la siguiente hora, pero le alegra haberse encontrado con Moira. A pesar de que hayan terminado, él considera a la mujer una de sus mejores amigas. O la única, mejor dicho.

Lamentablemente, aunque los mutantes salieron a la luz hace casi un siglo, la humanidad no tiene mucha tolerancia hacia los metahumanos, como se les llama científicamente.

Además, aunque quisiera, no es como si pudiese ocultar su condición mutante. Al fin y al cabo, los Archivos Rojos fueron creados para que todo el mundo sepa dónde hay un homo superior.

— Eso espero. Por cierto, Moira, ¿cuántos mutantes hay en el colegio?

— Son catorce en total. ¿Por qué? ¿Desea que no estén presentes en su clase?

Tanto Charles como Moira se giran para ver a quién acaba de entrar.

— Oh, señor Lehnsherr. No, no, se equivoca, Charles no…

— No te preocupes, Moira. — dice Charles, sonriéndole.

A decir verdad, Erik no parece professor. Usa pantalones y zapatos de vestir sí, pero arriba lleva remeras con cuello de tortuga, chaquetas de cuero y lentes de sol. Es todo lo contrario de Charles, con sus suéteres de punto, sus camisas perfectamente blancas y sus zapatos lustrosos.

 _Usted debe ser el Professor Erik Lehnsherr. Mucho gusto, Charles Xavier. Professor de Biología, mutante Rango 5._

Erik primero mira sorprendido al hombre, mas luego sonríe. Moira suelta todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

— Vaya, un telépata. Desde ya le voy avisando, Professor Xavier, que no me gusta que se anden inmiscuyendo en mis pensamientos.

Charles y Erik se dan la mano. El primero supone que la corriente eléctrica que recorre su espalda al tocarlo debe ser parte del poder de Lehnsherr.

— Por favor, Erik, llámame Charles.

— Erik, ¿le gustaría desayunar con nosotros? — pregunta Moira sonriéndole. No es un secreto que Erik odia a los humanos, pero a Moira parece tenerle respeto, ya que ella intenta ayudar a todos sus alumnos, sin hacer ninguna diferencia.

— ¿Por qué no?

***

— ¿Y cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

Hank mira por sobre sus anteojos a Raven. Están en el laboratorio de química, esperando a que termine la hora de Historia. El Professor Stryker los odia, así que ningún mutante va a sus clases.

Claro, lo más probable es que después tengan que ir a la Escuela de Verano, pero quien les toma Historia entonces es la Profesora Frost, que es mutante, por lo cual siempre aprueban.

— Bien. Charles y yo nos fuimos de viaje, nada muy asombroso. — contesta Raven vagamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Hank sonríe tristemente, volviendo a concentrarse en los tubos de ensayo.

— Raven, no es necesario que hagas eso. Puedes decirme a dónde fuiste, soy tu amigo y me pone feliz que tú seas feliz.

Raven a veces cree que si amara un poco más a Hank, moriría por combustión espontánea.

— Fuimos a Londres dos semanas y luego tres días a París. — casi se siente culpable de haberlo dejado aquí, en quién sabe dónde.

— ¡Genial! Si no me trajiste algo lindo, te mato. — Angel, Armando y Alex entran en ese momento y Raven no puede evitar odiarlos un poquito. ¿Es mucho pedir un rato a solas con Hank?

— ¡Hey, Bozo, finalmente te recetaron los anteojos! Felicidades, finalmente eres un nerd completo. — Alex se sienta en el medio de Raven y Hank, pasando un brazo por los hombros del segundo.

El rubio y la metamórfoga intercambian una pequeña mirada desafiante, que todos menos Hank notan. Angel ríe poco disimuladamente mientras Armando suspira. Alex y Raven compiten por Hank desde que ella se mudó a Ohio, hace cinco años.

Claro, sus métodos son muy diferentes, Raven prácticamente besa el piso por donde camina Hank y Alex no para de atacarlo constantemente. Y sí, Hank ni parece darse cuenta de que están interesados en él. Pero bueno, ellos al menos lo intentan.

Para completar su grupo falta Sean, el novio de Angel y mejor amigo de Alex, que cursa el penúltimo año. Son seis de los catorce mutantes en el Instituto McKinley.

— Es genial que tu hermano sea el nuevo professor de Biología. — dice Armando, sentándose entre Alex y Hank.

(Ah, claro, porque ése es otro tema. Armando está detrás de Alex, aunque los únicos en darse cuenta sean Angel y Scott, el hermano del rubio. Según Angel, son un grupo con muchos problemas amorosos.)

— Sí, lo sé. Mi hermano es genial. — dice Raven, sonriendo de una forma que hace que se le forme un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

(Hank cree que es muy linda.)

— Y con eso tendremos dos profesores mutantes. Bien por nosotros. — dice Alex, tomando el tubo de ensayo que tiene Hank en sus manos, para mirarlo de cerca.

Entonces el timbre suena y Alex, Hank y Angel se van a la clase de Economía Doméstica, mientras que Raven y Armando a la de Matemática.

***

Charles mira la puerta del salón con cierto… respeto, digámosle. Es la primera vez que va a dar una clase. Después de hoy, realmente será un professor. Inhala profundamente para darse valor y luego entra exhalando tranquilamente.

En el interior, veinte chicos de penúltimo año dejan de charlar para mirarlo, desde curiosos hasta aburridos.

— Buenas tardes, clase. Soy Charles Xavier, su nuevo Professor de Biología. — nadie dice nada, así que sigue. — Por ley estoy obligado a decirles que soy mutante. Telépata Rango 5, para ser más exactos. Espero que eso no suponga ningún problema para ustedes.

Por supuesto que supone un problema para los chicos. Pero, bueno, él está ahí para impartir clases, no para pedir opiniones.

Comienza a dar los conceptos básicos de la materia, sin esperar a que callen. Son solo niños, al fin y al cabo. En algún momento crecerán y comprenderán que no tiene lógica diferenciar a las personas por su especie.

 _¿Realmente es telépata Rango 5?_

Charles se detiene por un instante, mas enseguida continúa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Señorita Jean Grey, debo suponer._

 _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

 _Incluso a los Profesores mutantes se nos avisa cuando tenemos alumnos metahumanos. En este curso están usted, los señores Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau, Sean Cassidy y la señorita Anna Marie Kellogg._

La señorita Grey deja de comunicarse con él. Al mismo tiempo, una alumna pelirroja, sentada en la primera fila, le sonríe.

 _Lo felicito, Professor._

 _Oh, no, señorita Grey. Yo debería felicitarla a usted. No todos los días uno conoce a una telépata y telekinética. Mucho menos una Rango Omega._

La pelirroja asentúa su sonrisa. Charles comienza explicar los diferentes reinos, intentando encontrar a los otros chicos mutantes.

 _Scott es el muchacho que está a mi lado. El de lentes. LeBeau y Kellogg están sentados atrás de todo. No son muy sociables._

Efectivamente, al fondo del aula, Charles ve a un muchacho de cabello castaño, jugando con un mazo de cartas, junto a una muchacha pelirroja, con un largo mechón de cabello blanco y guantes.

 _Cassidy es el chico que está junto a la puerta. Él se junta con algunos de los mutantes de último año, así que fuera de clases no lo verá mucho por aquí._

 _Es muy interesante todo lo que me cuenta, señorita Grey, pero debo pedirle que deje de abusar de sus poderes y preste atención a la clase._

La muchacha se muestra sorprendida en un primer instante, pero luego recupera la sonrisa.

 _Como usted quiera, Professor. Usted es el jefe._

***

— ¿Los han molestado?

— No, Logan.

— ¿Se han burlado de ustedes?

— No, Logan.

— ¿Los han golpeado?

— ¡Logan…!

Primer almuerzo del año. Tampoco es tan importante, no es como si los dejaran entrar a la cafetería.

Logan y Jubilee Howlett y Kurt Wagner, compañero de la muchacha, comen algunos emparedados sentados debajo de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol americano.

— Porque si alguien los ha molestado…

— ¡Logan! Te digo que nadie nos hizo nada.

Mientras Logan y Jubilee hablan, Kurt se esconde un poco más dentro de su chaqueta. Es una de las viejas de Logan, esas en las que entran cuatro de él, más o menos. Entre eso, los pantalones enormes, el gorro de lana gigante y los anteojos, es muy difícil atisbar algo de su piel.

No es como si tuviese frío, en realidad. De hecho, es uno un otoño particularmente caluroso el que están viviendo y Kurt mataría por sacarse todo esa ropa que lleva puesta.

Pero si se desabriga, sus compañeros recordarán que tiene la piel azul, orejas puntiagudas, una larga cola y los ojos de color amarillo. Entonces no lo dejarán en paz. Ni a él ni a Jubilee, que junto a Logan lo han adoptado como hermano.

— Logan, si alguien intenta pegarnos, te prometo agarrar a Jubilee y teletransportarnos a un lugar más seguro. — dice, porque ya está un poco cansado de lo sobreprotector que es el chico.

Logan gruñe algo entre dientes, haciendo que Jubilee ría. Ser mutante es una mierda. Vivir en Lima es una mierda. ¿Ser un mutante que vive en Lima? Bueno, eso es prácticamente el Infierno.

— Y tú tienes que prometernos a nosotros que no te meterás en ninguna pelea — dice Jubilee, golpeando con su índice el pecho del mayor.

— Jubilee…

— No, no. “Jubilee” nada. ¡Éste es tu último año, Logan! Si te esfuerzas incluso podrías entrar a alguna Universidad.

Logan se ríe.

— ¿Universidad? Jubilee, no seas ilusa. No aceptan mutantes en las universidades.

— El Professor Xavier fue a la Universidad de Yale. — comenta Kurt, terminando con su último emparedado. — Y él es un telépata de Nivel 5.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?

— Es el nuevo Professor de Biología. La Profesora Holiday se jubiló el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Logan bufa. No lo malentiendan, le mejora un poco el ánimo que hayan tomado otro Professor mutante, ya que eso significa una persona menos que mire y trate como a mierda a Jubilee y a Kurt.

El problema con los Profesores mutantes, como el señor Lehnsherr, es que tienen esa estúpida idea de que él puede llegar a ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad y constantemente lo incentivan a seguir con sus estudios, para así mejorarse a si mismo y todas mierdas por el estilo.

A él no le interesa tener un título, sólo cuidar de Jubilee y Kurt.

— Ya les prometí no meterme en peleas, no me jodan con otras cosas.

— ¡Logan! ¡Pero…!

La campana suena y ya no pueden seguir discutiendo, porque llegan tarde a clase.

— Kurt.

El muchacho asiente, para luego tomar las manos de los Howlett. Un instante después, están parados en el corredor de McKinley.

***

— Buenos días, clase. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y voy a ser su Professor de Biología. Por ley estoy obligado a decirles que soy mutante. Telépata Rango 5, para ser más exactos.

Ninguno de los chicos parece sorprendido. Vaya que las noticias corren rápido en ese colegio…

Comienza a dar la clase, notando cómo Angel, la mejor amiga de Raven, lo saluda disimuladamente. Los amigos de su hermana son buenos chicos. Casi no reconoce a Sean cuando lo vio en la primera hora.

Busca con la mirada a los otros dos mutantes de último año: Logan Howlett y Ororo Munroe. El muchacho está sentado al final del salón, haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestarle atención.

A Ororo también la encuentra rápido, es la única alumna, además del grupo de su hermana, que está atendiendo a la clase. Es linda y, como alguna vez le había comentado su hermana, grita “mutante” a kilómetros de distancia: tez oscura, pero ojos azules y cabello blanco.

Luego va a decirle a Raven que trate de integrar en su grupo a Howlett y a Munroe. Nadie tiene por qué estar solo en esa escuela en la que el chisme y la discriminación están a la orden del día.

Raven le hace una seña. La conoce bien: es la que acordaron para cuando tienen que hablar de algo sin que el resto del mundo escuche.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo está Moira? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo malo?_

A Charles le cuesta mucho esconder la sonrisa que se le forma en ese momento. Su hermanita es _algo_ sobreprotectora.

 _Estoy bien, Raven. Moira está bien y te manda saludos. Oh, por cierto, hablé con tu Professor de Física y me dijo que tienes que tienes que aplicarte un poco más en la materia. Que tienes potencial, aunque no te esfuerzas lo suficiente._

Raven bufa y los chicos a su alrededor la miran extrañados.

 _Sí, bueno, lo siento. Si vas a molestarme, mejor ni te hablo._

 _De hecho, no tendrías que estar hablándome. Deberías estar prestándole atención a la clase._

Raven vuelve a bufar y la conversación se da por terminada.

Reconsiderándolo, Charles no cree que sea lo correcto hablar telepáticamente con sus alumnos, distrayéndolos de la clase. Pero bueno, ser mutante tiene que tener alguna ventaja, ¿no?

Comienza a anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que los chicos metahumanos la pasan muy mal en ese colegio. Es decir, la discriminación es muy grande en todo el mundo, pero en McKinley alcanza grados insospechados.

Cuando él estudiaba en la preparatoria, allá en New York, las cosas eran completamente distintas. Homo sapiens y homo superiores convivían sin grandes problemas. Es más, él era muy popular. Sobre todo porque era miembro del…

¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡El coro!

Cuando él iba a la preparatoria, el coro era lo más cool de todo el colegio. Eran como los reyes de la escuela, sin distinguir entre mutantes y humanos.

No sólo es una gran idea, es un hecho: va a formar un coro con los chicos mutantes de McKinley.

***

— _Ma chère_ , ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Remy se acerca a Anna Marie, la cual ríe frente a la cartelera del colegio. La muchacha le señala un anuncio: “¡Atención, mutantes de McKinley! Las inscripciones para el Coro ya están abiertas. Este año, sólo participarán metahumanos. ¡Anótense!”.

— ¿El Coro? ¿A qué professor puede ocurrírsele intentar resucitar el Coro?

— Al Professor Xavier, por lo visto. — le contesta la castaña, tomándolo del brazo y caminando por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase. — Se me acercó hace un rato, diciéndome que sería muy _cool_ que tú y yo nos anotáramos.

Anna Marie le sonríe de esa forma. Esa sonrisa en la que sólo levanta levemente las comisuras de los labios, entornando un poco los ojos. A Remy le encantaría besarla.

El chico suelta un suspiro, algo frustrado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta la muchacha, preocupada. Su novio le besa una de las manos, cubiertas por guantes.

— Nada, _mon amour_ , estaba pensando en lo bella que te ves hoy. — Anna Marie pone los ojos en blanco, pero asentúa su sonrisa. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Con qué?

— Con el Coro. ¿Piensas unirte?

La chica se muerde el labio y Remy tiene que recordarse que podría morir si la besa, porque las ganas de hacerlo son muchas.

— No lo sé. Ya bastante tenemos con ser mutantes. Si, además, entramos al coro…

— Sí, tienes razón. — concuerda el chico, mientras entran en el aula de Geografía. — No es como si me importara lo que opinen estos _crétins_ , pero ya la vida es complicada así.

— Aunque tú cantas bien. — agrega Anna Marie, sentándose en uno de los bancos al final del aula. Remy sonríe.

— Tú también, _chère_.

— Gracias. Pero, en serio, cantas muy bien, sería una pena que el Coro no contara con tu voz.

El muchacho la mira de reojo.

— Gracias, _chére_ , pero me estás confundiendo. ¿Quieres o no quieres entrar al Coro? — pregunta Remy, mientras saca su mazo de cartas favorito. Anne Marie suspira.

— Supongo que nos estamos condenando, pero sería divertido unirse. Además, más tiempo en la escuela significa menos tiempo en la calle.

— Sabia decisión, _mon amour_. En el siguiente receso iremos con el Professor y le diremos que nos anote. — la chica ríe disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando el Professor Xavier me dijo lo del Coro, le dije que nos inscribiera.

El muchacho sonríe con resignación.

— Así que, al final, íbamos a hacer lo que tú quisieras. Preguntarme fue solo una formalidad, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto.

Anna Marie pone esa sonrisa nuevamente, y Remy nunca tuvo tantas ganas de morir por un beso.

***

— ¿Quería verme, Director McCone?

Charles entra en el despacho del hombre con cuidado. John McCone ha sido el Director de McKinley por más de veinte años y, según lo que le contaron Moira y Erik en la mañana, no trata mal a los mutantes.

Aunque tampoco los trata bien, claro.

— Sí, Charles, tome asiento. — el hombre tiene una sonrisa cordial, pero Charles no necesita leer su mente para saber que algo ocurre. — Primero, quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra honorable institución. Espero que los alumnos lo hayan recibido bien.

Charles piensa en la charla telepática con Jean Grey y en la que tuvo con su hermana. Recuerda los rostros ilusionados de los dos mutantes de segundo año cuando les contó que estudió en Yale y en el saludo mal disimulado de Angel.

— Como a cualquier otro Professor, Director.

— Muy bien. Por otro lado, estoy preocupado, Charles. ¿Sabe por qué?

Charles podría decirle que sí, que lo sabe. Que ha leído su mente y sabe por qué está allí. Pero seguramente a McCone no le guste saber que el nuevo Professor anda husmeando en su cabeza, así que solo niega con la cabeza.

— He escuchado que piensa reabrir el Coro, Charles.

— Así es, Director.

— Y formarlo solo con alumnos posthumanos, ¿no es así?

— Exactamente, así es. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que los chicos se conozcan e interactúen entre ellos. Sentirse parte de un grupo podría ayudarlos a sobrellevar la preparatoria. Así que sí, quiero hacerme cargo del Coro.

— ¿Quieres capitanear el Titanic también?

McCone se ríe de su propio chiste, mientras niega con la cabeza. Charles lo ignora y sigue exponiendo su idea.

— Creo que puedo hacer que el Coro triunfe. No hay alegría en estos chicos, se sienten invisibles para la sociedad. Yo creo que el Coro sería un gran lugar para que se diviertan y exterioricen de forma sana todo lo que llevan dentro.

McCone asiente, mientras saca su calculadora. Charles espera un comentario – y no quiere leer su mente, porque está empezando a tener conflictos morales con eso de andar leyéndole la mente a todo el mundo – pero sólo tiene silencio por unos segundos.

— 90 dólares al mes. Es lo que se necesita para mantener al Coro.

Charles lo mira, incrédulo.

— Un momento, ¿usted pretende que los pague yo?

— Pues yo no pienso pagarlo. No estamos hablando de las animadoras, Charles. No sé si lo sabes, pero ellas han ganado el Campeonato Nacional tres años seguidos y con todos los auspiciantes que tienen el colegio no tiene que gastar un solo centavo en ellas.

El telépata se pasa una mano por el cabello, molesto.

— Charles, usted me cae bien. Si el Coro comienza a ganar competencias y prestigio, tendrá todo el dinero que quieras. Pero, hasta entonces, van a ser 90 dólares al mes.

Charles cierra los ojos, masajeándose las sienes y fingiendo dolor de cabeza. Con cuidado, se mete en la cabeza de McCone. Sus problemas morales pueden irse a cultivar rabanitos al Polo Norte, él necesita saber si le están diciendo la verdad.

Luego de unos segundos, suspira. McCone no miente. McKinley tiene pocos ingresos y no se pueden permitir gastarlos en algo que no sea de primera necesidad.

Además, tampoco es como si le faltara el dinero.

— De acuerdo.

***

— ¡Cassidy!

Sean maldice su suerte, mientras para en medio del pasillo. El señor Lehnsherr se acerca a paso firme y el pelirrojo siente que su vida pasa frente a sus ojos. Mierda, que vida horrible.

— ¿Sí, señor Lehnsherr?

El chico mira al piso cuando Erik llega a su lado. Se aprieta el borde del buzo con fuerza, odiando a sus amigos por no venir y salvarlo milagrosamente de ese momento.

— Cassidy, míreme a la cara.

Sean traga en seco. El señor Lehnsherr está usando su voz super hiper mega autoritaria y el chico agradece no usar brackets, porque seguro el hombre usaría sus poderes para obligarlo a mirarlo.

Finalmente obedece, conteniendo un suspiro.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto, Cassidy?

Bolivar Task y sus matones, quiere decirle, pero eso sólo acarrearía más problemas. Para empezar, Task volvería a golpearlo, dejándole el otro ojo morado.

— Me caí de las escaleras, señor.

— Cassidy, ¿usted cree que soy estúpido?

El muchacho se muerde el interior del cachete. Por supuesto que no cree que el señor Lehnsherr sea estúpido. Después del hermano de Raven (que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas se a posicionado como el mejor professor del Universo), el señor Lehnsherr es su professor favorito.

— No, señor Lehnsherr.

El hombre suspira.

— Sean, escúchame, no debes dejar que te golpeen.

— Pero no puedo defenderme. Si ellos me golpean son solo unos chicos normales. Si yo los golpeo soy una amenaza y me mandan al reformatorio.

(A Erik le gustaría que Sean estuviese exagerando. Lamentablemente, el muchacho tiene razón.)

Los casilleros crujen y todo el alumnado mira de reojo al professor.

— En serio, señor Lehnsherr, estoy bien. Ni siquiera duele. Bueno, no mucho.

— ¿Al menos fuiste a la enfermería? — Sean aparta la mirada, nervioso.

(Erik ya se imagina la respuesta.)

— Si, pero… la señora Haller me dijo que la enfermería no tiene mucho lugar y que solo pueden ir los alumnos humanos. Dijo que lo sentía.

(Erik tiene que contar hasta cien y volver a empezar, porque sino comenzará a matar a varias personas en ese lugar.)

Desde que nació, Sean ha querido que la tierra se abra y se lo trague muchas veces, pero está seguro de que nunca fue con tanta intensidad como en éste momento.

— Bien. — concede el señor Lehnsherr, y Sean suelta todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Esta por agradecer para irse de una vez por todas, cuando el hombre agrega algo: — Pero escúcheme una cosa, Cassidy, la próxima vez me dice quién ha sido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sean asiente varias veces, murmura un “de acuerdo, señor” y luego sale corriendo. Al doblar en el corredor se choca con Angel.

— Hey, muñeco, ¿por qué la…? ¡Mierda, Sean!

Sí, era de esperar la reacción de su novia ante el moretón en su ojo. No quiere ni imaginar como va a reaccionar Alex. O Raven.

Sólo espera que sus amigos no se metan en problemas por él. Otra vez.

***

Charles camina feliz por el pasillo que conduce a su despacho. Bueno, si es que a eso que le han asignado se le puede llamar despacho.

Es un cuarto muy pequeño, sin ventanas ni ventilación. Pero al menos tiene un escritorio y dos sillas, así que puede decirle despacho.

No va a decirlo porque Raven se burlaría de él, pero le emociona pensar en regañar a un alumno y decirle “lo veo en mi despacho en el receso”. Es tan cool sentirse un professor de verdad.

Al igual que la mañana anterior, desayunó con Erik y Moira en la sala de profesores. Erik es un hombre simpático, se preocupa mucho por los alumnos mutantes y les tiene bastante aprecio. Sí, puede que no trate muy bien a la parte humana del colegio, pero eso no quita que sea un buen hombre.

Está por entrar a su despacho, cuando ve pasar a Ororo Munroe en dirección contraria.

— ¡Señorita Munroe, aguarde un momento! — la llama Charles, haciendo que la muchacha se detenga en donde está. La chica lo mira con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Si, professor?

— Señorita Munroe, que bueno que la encuentro. No se si habrá visto los carteles, pero el Coro va a reabrir este año…

— Sí, lo es he visto, professor. — dice la chica, mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. — Imagino que quiere pedirme que me una.

— Oh, ¿también es telépata? — la joven se ríe y Charles sabe que está yendo por buen camino.

— No, pero soy muy intuitiva. ¿Cuándo comenzarían los ensayos? — pregunta la chica, sacando una libreta del morral que lleva colgado del hombro.

— A partir del lunes que viene, todas las tardes.

Ororo parece sopesarlo unos segundos. Charles tiene muchas ganas de meterse en la cabeza de la muchacha para ver que es lo que piensa, pero está esa cosa de la ética y la moral que le inculcaron desde chiquito.

— Bien, de acuerdo.

— ¡Cool! — exclama el maestro, haciendo que la chica ría un poco. — Perfecto, entonces te espero el lunes en la sala de música. — Charles se gira para entrar en su despacho, pero la muchacha le toca el hombro. — ¿Si?

— ¿Usted quiere que todos los mutantes entremos al Coro?

— Claro. — acepta Charles, con una sonrisa. La muchacha ríe.

— Pues le deseo suerte. Va a necesitarla para convencer a algunos de los chicos.

***

— Voy a unirme al coro.

— Yo también.

Logan mira con el ceño fruncido a su hermana y a Kurt. Ya sabía él que el Professor Xavier y sus ideas “cool” iban a traerle problemas.

— No.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eres injusto! — le grita Jubilee, cruzándose de brazos.

— Jubilee…

— No, Logan, ella tiene razón. — dice Kurt. Genial, están los dos en su contra. Cría cuervos que te comerán los ojos dicen por ahí. — No es justo. ¡Seremos todos mutantes! ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pues ese, quiere decirles Logan. Que son todos mutantes, ese es el problema. Que no todos los poderes mutantes son medianamente inofensivos y fáciles de controlar como los que tienen ellos.

— Que yo no quiero unirme a un corito para cantar y bailar Mamma Mia. Y no voy a dejarlos solos más horas de las necesarias.

— ¡Pero Logan…! — suplican los dos menores.

— Sin peros. He dicho que no. Punto.

Logan se da vuelta para meterse en el baño de la habitación de motel en la que viven, cuando escucha un sollozo. Vuelve a girarse, sólo para encontrar a su hermana sollozando.

— ¿Jubilee…?

— No eres justo. Por una vez… sólo por una vez… íbamos a ser parte de un grupo. De gente que es como nosotros. No nos iban a mirar raro, porque son como nosotros. Yo… yo realmente quería…

— No sentirme un monstruo. Al menos por un rato. — finaliza Kurt, mirando al piso.

Logan los odia un poquito. Esos malditos mocosos y su condenado chantaje emocional. Pero no. No van a convencerlo. No, no. Es una decisión tomada. Él es el que está a cargo y dice que no. No piensa a unirse a la movida “The Sound Of Music”. No, no. Y, además, hay chicos que pueden ser peligrosos. No, no va a…

Jubilee llora en el hombro de Kurt, el cual solloza levemente. Hay veces que Logan los detesta tanto…

Suspira.

— Está bien.

Está seguro que el chillido que suelta Jubilee lo escuchan desde el otro lado de Ohio. La chica lo abraza, colgándose de su cuello. Kurt aplaude, para luego unirse al abrazo.

— ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Logan! ¡El mejor, el mejor, el mejor! — canturrea Jubilee, mientras Kurt ríe.

Logan no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír levemente. Por momentos puede querer matarlos lentamente con sus zarpas, pero no puede negar que adora a esos dos chicos.

***

Cuando entra en la sala de profesores, el único que está adentro es Erik. Charles sonríe. Debe admitir que en estos tres días se ha acercado bastante al hombre. Es algo huraño, pero cada día (cada segundo que hablan o sólo están cerca) Charles se convence de que Erik es una gran persona.

— Buenos días, Erik.

Erik levanta la vista y le devuelve la sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Charles.

El mencionado se sienta junto al professor de Física. Erik lee el diario, así que Charles se arrima un poco a él, para poder echarle una mirada también. Aunque está casi encima de él, Erik no se queja, así que Charles no se aparta.

— Oh, los Stones están haciendo una gira. Me gustaría ir a verlos. — exclama el telépata. Erik gira el rostro hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Te gusta el rock, Charles? Con tus suéteres de punto nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Charles frunce el ceño, algo molesto. Aunque debe admitir que los ojos de Erik se ven mucho mejor desde esa distancia. ¿Cuándo terminaron tan cerca?

— ¡Por supuesto que me gusta el rock! ¿Qué tienen que ver mis suéteres?

Erik ríe.

— Oh, nada, nada. Es sólo que con esa ropa pareciera que únicamente escucharas música clásica.

— Ay, Erik, ¿no te enseñaron que no debes juzgar a un libro por su cubierta?

— Si, algo de eso he escuchado.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y por ella entra un professor con el que Charles aún no ha hablado pero del que si ha escuchado bastante. Y no cosas buenas, precisamente.

William Stryker, el professor de Historia de McKinley, les da una mirada cargada de repulsión. Charles vuelve a mirar a Erik, que está tenso y observa con los ojos entrecerrados y bastante molesto al recién llegado.

— Stryker.

— Lehnsherr.

Stryker se sienta lo más lejos posible de ellos. Erik vuelve a concentrarse en el diario, pero Charles lo nota rígido. Con disimulo, apoya una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Erik.

 _Tranquilo, Erik._

Erik lo mira algo molesto.

 _Te dije que no me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza._

 _Lo siento. Pero, de todas formas, no le hagas caso. Raven me ha contado sobre él, así que sé más o menos cuál es la opinión que tiene sobre nosotros. Sólo… sólo ignóralo._

Aunque suelta un suspiro resignado, Erik le sonríe.

 _Gracias, Charles._

 _Es un placer, mi amigo._

— ¿Usted es el Professor Xavier? — la voz de Stryker retumba un poco en las paredes de la habitación.

Charles se gira hacia él. El hombre lo sigue mirando con la misma expresión, causando que Erik se ponga aún más tenso.

— Así es. Usted es el Professor Stryker, ¿verdad?

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

— No se preocupe, Stryker, cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle a Charles puede decírmela a mi también.

No necesita leer sus mentes para saber que esos dos se odian.

 _No vayas._

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Erik. No se había dado cuenta que su mentes seguían conectadas. Nunca le había pasado hasta ahora, ni siquiera con Raven, que es la persona con la que más tiempo pasa.

 _No te preocupes, mi amigo. Tú sólo sigue aquí y yo te mantendré informado._

 _Charles…_

 _No te preocupes, Erik. Estamos conectados._

— No te preocupes, Erik.

Charles y Stryker salen al pasillo. Afortunadamente, la primera hora ha comenzado y el pasillo está desierto.

— Voy a ir al grano, Xavier. No abras el coro.

Charles oye gruñir a Erik en su mente. No va a decir que le sorprende lo que le dice Stryker, pero esperaba que al menos intentara ser un poco más diplomático.

— No me malentienda, Xavier. Lo digo por el bien de los chicos mutantes.

 _Si, seguro._

 _Tranquilo, mi amigo._

— Disculpe, señor Stryker. ¿Por el bien de los chicos mutantes? Hasta donde sé, nadie a muerto por cantar y bailar. — Charles sonríe, porque sabe que su sonrisa siempre hace que sus enemigos se rindan un poco. No que é sea ególatra, no, no. Es sólo una realidad.

Aparentemente, con Stryker no funciona.

— No, pero sí porque otros estudiantes los muelan a golpes.

El gruñido de Erik se asemeja más a un rugido y Charles siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Que extraño, hace bastante calor como para que le dé frío.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Verá, Xavier, el Instituto es un sistema de castas. Los chicos encajan en ciertos niveles. Los deportistas, las porristas y los chicos populares, están en el penthouse. Los nerds y los chicos raros que juegan con dados y cartas y se disfrazan, están en el sótano.

 _Pregúntale dónde encajarían los mutantes en su adorable esquema._

Charles no quiere preguntarle porque sabe que es una trampa. La respuesta le molestará, pero él sabe controlar su enojo. No está tan seguro de que Erik también pueda.

 _¿Estás insinuando que no sé controlar mi ira? ¡Claro que puedo controlarla!_

La puerta de la sala de maestros (que es de metal) cruje un poco, aboyándose levemente en el centro.

 _Yo no fui._

A Charles le está empezando a marear mantener dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y dónde entrarían los chicos del Coro?

La sonrisa que le dedica Stryker no le augura nada bueno.

— No entran.

La puerta se abolla un poco más, pero el professor de Historia lo ignora. Charles supone que ya deben estar acostumbrados a esas cosas. Aunque, realmente, él también está molesto. Muy.

— Abre el Coro, Xavier, y la persecución a tus chicos aumentará. Estamos en Ohio, a nadie le gusta los chicos que cantan y se contonean al ritmo de los Village People. Suma a esa ecuación el hecho de que sean mutantes.

Charles no se da cuenta de que tiene los labios apretados en una fina línea hasta que abre la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, la campana suena y Stryker se va, sin decirle nada más.

Al volver a entrar en la sala de profesores, encuentra a Erik mirándolo fijamente. El hombre tiene los puños apretados fuertemente y tiembla de la ira.

Charles se acerca a él rápidamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. No es instantáneo, pero Erik se relaja lentamente. El telépata suspira.

— Hombres como Stryker no deben molestarnos. La intolerancia y la ignorancia rigen sus vidas, no tienes que rebajarte a su nivel, mi amigo.

Erik asiente, para luego suspirar.

— No sabes en qué colegio te has metido, Charles.

El susodicho se sienta nuevamente, sonriendo.

— Oh, si lo sé. Pero me gustan los desafíos.

Erik le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado. Es extraño, a pesar del mal momento, Charles se sienta bastante tranquilo. Debe ser que ha aprendido a ignorar a la gente como Stryker.

(Aunque no lo diga ni lo piense, Erik también se siente tranquilo. Mucho más de lo que ha estado en años.)

— Buenos días. No saben el tráfico que había. — dice Moira, entrando en el lugar.

Charles se queda con la horrible sensación de que lo han interrumpido en algo importante todo el día.

***

Puede que la gente no se dé cuenta, pero Scott no ve casi nada. Entre los rayos ópticos que pugnan por salir y los anteojos oscuros para retenerlos, está a un paso de la ceguera. Por eso, generalmente, Jean o su hermano le leen los apuntes y esas cosas.

Pero el cartel blanco, que reza en unas prolijas letras rojas “¡Mutantes, únanse al Coro!”, lo lee perfectamente. Además, aunque no lo hiciera, Alex ha estado hablando de eso desde que empezaron las clases, a principio de la semana.

— Ni lo sueñes. — le dice Jean con una sonrisa, enlazando su mano con la de él.

— Podría ser divertido.

Jean suspira. Se la ve triste y cansada. Scott la entiende. Cuesta ser un mutante, sobretodo en McKinley.

— Scott, hemos hablado de esto. Nos ha costado mucho llegar a ser de los más populares del colegio, a pesar de nuestra condición. ¿Sabes lo que dirían los demás si nos apuntamos al coro?

Scott asiente, en silencio. Es verdad. Si entran al Coro, con el resto de los mutantes, el sector popular de la escuela los expulsaría de su círculo. Hecho eso, todos en el colegio tendrían vía libre para hacerles la vida imposible, al igual que a los otros metahumanos. Como a su hermano, por ejemplo.

 

— Lo sé, pero… ¿no estás cansada de todo esto? Ser animadora, sacar siempre las mejores notas, todo el rollo de la popularidad… ¿no te cansa?

Jean lo mira a los ojos (o eso cree), con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Prefieras arrancar el día dentro de un basurero que estar en el equipo de fútbol?

Scott suspira, cansado. Él no se refería a eso. Jean suele hacer esas cosas, evadir las preguntas que le molestan, replicando con otras que pongan nerviosa a la otra persona. Pero Scott no va a caer esta vez.

— No. Dios, Jean, ¿quién podría preferir eso? Me refiero a que… podría ser divertido. ¿Sabes? Me canso de aparentar siempre que soy una persona normal.

La pelirroja parece algo alarmada, y mira a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie haya escuchado las palabras de su novio.

— Nosotros _somos_ normales. A diferencia de los otros mutantes, nosotros…

— Somos mutantes, Jean. Lamente decírtelo, pero somos mutantes y eso hace que ya no seamos “normales”.

— No vamos a discutir esto. No vamos a discutir, punto.

Scott abre la boca para decir algo, pero la chica se le adelanta, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

— Y ahora vamos, que estamos llegando tarde a la clase de Química.

***

— Únete a nosotros en el Coro.

En este preciso momento, Charles le recuerda a un niño de cinco años que quiere que le compren un juguete nuevo.

Están sentados en uno de los bancos de McKinley y Charles lo mira algo suplicante, uniendo las palmas de sus manos a modo de ruego. ¿En serio este tipo tiene veintiséis años? Por momentos Erik siente que habla con otro de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me una al Coro? No sé cantar. Ni bailar.

— ¡No importa! Lo importante es divertirnos. Es decir, si ganamos las Seccionales, las Regionales y las Nacionales mejor, pero el punto de esto es pasar un buen rato.

En serio, Erik siente que habla con un chiquillo caprichoso de seis años. Odia a los niños, por eso mismo no entiende porque en estos momentos Charles le parece tan ad… se niega a pensarlo siquiera.

— Por si no me escuchaste, Charles, no sé cantar ni bailar, por lo cual no me resultaría divertido.

Charles hace un mohín con los labios. Erik no sabe como hace Charles para hacer esas cosas y no perder su dignidad.

— Serías uno de los instructores, no necesitarías cantar y bailar todo el tiempo. Y yo podría enseñarte, si ese es el problema. Además, a los niños les encantaría tenerte ahí, ellos te admiran.

No puede creerlo. Él no puede estar por aceptar unirse al Coro escolar. No puede estar por decir que sí sólo por un poco de admiración y las súplicas que le hace Charles. No puede, no.

— Por favor, mi amigo. Te juro que vamos a divertirnos.

Erik siente el “está bien” trepando por su garganta. Está por ceder y puede ver la certeza de la victoria reflejada en los ojos de Charles.

Pero no. No, cantar, bailar y todo eso no es lo suyo. Lamente tener que decirle que no a Charles, pero la música no es algo hecho para él.

— No, Charles, lo siento.

El telépata suspira, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa algo triste.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero si cambias de opinión, únetenos. Sería muy bueno para los niños estar más tiempo con dos mutantes que han podido formar una vida.

A Erik se le hace muy cruel romperle la ilusión a Charles, así que no le dice que él está muy lejos de haber formado algo parecido a una vida.

***

— ¿Vas a unirte al coro?

Es de noche y se supone que tendrían que estar dormidos. Si su tía Maggy los escucha hablar, van a ligarse un buen castigo. Y solo eso si tienen suerte.

— No. Jean dice que no es bueno para nuestra imagen.

Por más que no puede ver el rostro de su hermano, Scott sabe que está molesto. Aunque se llevan bien, no suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos y el Coro era una gran oportunidad para compartir un poco más de sus vidas.

(A Alex le cae bien Jean. Es una buena chica, mutante, que ha llegado bien alto en la escala social, llevando con ella a su hermanito. Pero no es idiota y se da cuenta de que a la muchacha no le gusta que lo vean junto a Scott y eso le molesta.

Antes de ser su novio era su hermano.)

— Ya. Es una lástima. Ustedes serán los únicos dos mutantes de McKinley que no estarán en Coro. Incluso Howlett va estar.

Scott asiente, aunque sabe que Alex no puede verlo.

A él le gusta cantar, aunque casi nadie lo sepa. Y bailar también. Es divertido y lo relaja. Además, si entrara en el Coro (que no va a hacerlo) no sólo pasaría más tiempo con Alex, sino que podría acercarse más a otros como él.

Nunca se lo ha dicho a Jean, porque sabe que es importante para ella, pero ese tema de la popularidad y todo lo que les da, nunca le ha interesado mucho. Prefiere que lo traten mal a fingir ser algo que no es.

No puedo creer lo que va a decir.

— Pensándolo mejor… creo que sí. Sí, voy a unirme al Coro.

(Alex no grita, porque eso no sería muy bueno para su futuro, pero si golpea el aire con su puño, celebrando. Un poco de chantaje emocional siempre funciona con Scott.)

— Genial. Mañana le decimos al Professor Xavier. Te prometo que vamos a pasarla bien, Scotty.

El susodicho frunce el ceño, molesto.

— No me digas Scotty, no me gusta, Alexander. — su hermano le tira una almohada y el menor ríe, mas se calla rápidamente al sentir ruidos desde el pasillo.

— ¡Alexander, Scott, si aprecian sus vidas más les vale estar dormidos!

Alex resopla y Scott se muerde el labio, nervioso. Su tía Maggy no tiene mucha paciencia (menos con ellos) y es mejor no molestar.

Vuelve a arrojarle la almohada al rubio. Cerrando los ojos, se saca las gafas de sol, para ponerse las vendas que usa para dormir.

— Hey, Scotty… no te preocupes por lo que piense Jean. Si de verdad te quiere no va a molestarle que te unas al Coro. Que duermas bien.

Scott suspira. Realmente espera que Jean no se enoje demasiado.

***

Charles está feliz. Muy feliz. Es decir, él generalmente es feliz, porque ha aprendido a ver el lado positivo de la vida. Pero, actualmente, está totalmente feliz.

De los catorce mutantes inscriptos en McKinley, trece se han anotado en el coro. ¡Tiene a más del 92% de los mutantes! Bueno, de los mutantes adolescentes, porque si contamos a los adultos son catorce de dieciséis y eso hace el 87%. De todas formas, es un buen porcentaje.

Aún así, cuando tocan a la puerta de su despacho, la última persona que espera que entre, es Jean Grey.

— Señorita Grey, que sorpresa. No esperaba verla por aquí.

La muchacha le sonrisa dulcemente, pero algo le resulta peligroso a Charles en ese gesto.

 _Voy a ir al punto, Professor._

— Si no le molesta, preferiría que hablemos en voz alta. — la muchacha asiente, pero no abre la boca.

 _Un consejo, Professor: en esta escuela las paredes escuchan, lo mejor es hablar de esta forma. Es decir, ya que tenemos un don, ¿por qué no usarlo?_

Charles entrecierra los ojos. No le gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto. Él es de los que creen que los poderes están para usarlo, pero todo tiene un cuándo y un dónde. Éste no es ninguno de los dos casos.

— Insisto, señorita Grey.

 _Igual que yo, Professor._

Charles suspira.

 _¿Qué ocurre, señorita Grey?_

 _Verá, Professor, usted conoce a mi novio, ¿cierto? Scott Summers._

Charles recuerda al hermano de Alex, un chico callado y que siempre usa lentes oscuros para controlar sus poderes. Hace poco vino a su despacho – despacho, aún le gusta como suena – a pedirle que lo inscriba en el Coro.

 _Si, lo conozco. ¿Ocurre algo con él, señorita Grey?_

Jean se siente frente al escritorio de Charles. Aún conserva la sonrisa en su rostro, pero es más suave.

 _Verá, Professor, Scott y yo hemos luchado mucho para ser tratados como iguales por los chicos humanos. Como habrá notado, lo logramos. Si Scott se une al Coro eso va a cambiar._

Charles suspira, mientras se masajea las sienes. La sonrisa de Jean comienza a ponerlo nervioso.

 _Señorita Grey, usted es una de las mejores alumnas de esta escuela. Sin contar con que es la única mutante Rango Omega…_

 _Todo el mundo me odia._

Jean ya no sonríe. Eso es bueno. Si lo siguiera haciendo, Charles hubiese comenzado a asustarse. La muchacha le cae bien, hasta cierto punto la comprende. Y, por eso mismo, se está preocupando un poco por ella.

 _¿Y tú crees que ser popular va a cambiar eso?_

 _Ser grande en algo va a cambiar eso. Ser parte de algo especial te hace ser especial, ¿verdad? Las animadoras, el cuadro de honor… Usted sabe lo difícil que es ser mutante, Professor._

Lo cual le hace acordar a lo que le dijo que Raven antes comenzar las clases. Él no entiende. Al menos, no del todo. Las cosas no eran así cuando el iba al colegio.

 _Señorita Grey, lamento decirle que yo no voy a incentivar al señor Summers a abandonar el Coro. De hecho, quiero proponerle a usted que se una. La chica se ríe. En serio, señorita Grey, creo que le haría bien compartir su tiempo con otros como usted._

Jean se levanta de la silla.

 _Usted no sabe lo que me haría bien a mi._

— Gracias por su tiempo, Professor. Nos vemos en la clase de Biología.

Y tras estas palabras, la chica abandona el despacho. Charles suspira.

Que difícil que es tratar con adolescentes.

***

Si bien le encanta estar con sus amigos, Hank disfruta de la soledad. El silencio es casi tan sagrado como la palabra. Y, como sus amigos hacen abuso de ésta última, estar solo es algo refrescante.

No es que el laboratorio de Química tenga un gran equipamiento, pero es lo único que tiene, así que…

Como sea, está investigando algo con las muestras de sangre que le sacó a Raven. Es muy interesante, realmente. Al parecer, sus células envejecen más lentamente, así que cuando la chica tenga como cuarenta años, seguirá pareciendo de dieciocho.

Está en eso cuando la puerta se abre y Alex entra con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Bozo! Imaginé que estarías aquí, con tus cosas raras de niño genio.

Hank cierra los ojos unos segundos, mientras cuenta hasta el infinito. Alex (se supone que) es su amigo y lo quiere, pero que lo moleste constantemente no le hace muy bien a su autoestima. O a su animal interior.

— Estoy analizando unas muestras de sangre de Raven.

(¿Cómo no lo imaginó? Raven, claro. Raven, Raven, Raven. ¿Por qué Hank no investiga sobre otra persona? Como Sean, Armando o Angel. O las babosas, lo que sea.)

— Eso debe ser aburrido. — dice el rubio, sentándose junto a él.

No es algo que grite a los cuatro vientos, pero a Hank le pone un poco nervioso Alex. Un poco mucho, para ser sinceros. Sobre todo cuando se pone tan cerca suyo. Es raro, como si se le comprimiera el estómago.

Supone que debe ser algo de sus mutaciones, quizás se repelen o algo así.

— En realidad, es muy interesante. — susurra, porque se da cuenta que está por comenzar a temblar y no quiere parecer un idiota, aún más, al menos, frente a Alex.

No ayuda mucho que el chico apoye su barbilla sobre su hombro, mirando sobre él hacia las muestras.

— ¿En serio? Realmente, Bozo, necesitas rehacer tu lista de cosas divertidas.

(Alex se da cuenta que Hank se pone nervioso cuando están solos. Por eso disfruta cuando, tras hablarle al oído, el chico se estremece ligeramente.)

Hank traga en seco. Es un otoño verdaderamente caluroso el que están viviendo. Siente cómo le sudan las palmas de las manos y Alex sigue ahí, sobre él, respirando suavemente junto a su oído.

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, si eres Alex), Raven entra en ese momento.

— ¡Hank, te estaba…! Alex. Hola.

(El rubio le sonríe, con burla. Puede que ella haya venido ha interrumpirlos, pero al menos pudo estar un rato a solas con Hank.)

— Hola, Raven. — dice Hank. No está seguro por qué, pero siente la extraña necesidad de explicarlo todo. — Estaba viendo tus muestras cuando llegó Alex.

— Ah. ¿Algo interesante?

La chica se sienta del otro lado de Hank. Alex sigue apoyado sobre su hombro y el castaño está comenzando a marearse.

Raven le sonríe, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla.

— Ermm… yo… sí, verás… t-tus células envejecen más lento. Por eso, cuando tengas cuarenta, seguirás pareciendo una adolescente.

— Lo cuál nos hace preguntarnos si no serás ya una vieja de cuarenta. — le dice Alex, sin moverse de donde está y haciendo que Hank empiece a sentir pánico escénico.

— No te preocupes, Alexander, tengo 18. Lo bueno es que cuando tú seas un viejito arrugado y decrépito yo seguiré estando en mi mejor momento.

Raven aprieta un poco la mano que tiene sobre la rodilla de Hank y este se para rápidamente, casi tirando a sus amigos en el proceso.

— Y-yo tengo que irme. ¡N-nos vemos!

(Cuando quedan solos en el laboratorio, Alex y Raven suspiran, cansados.

— ¿Crees que algún día se de cuenta? — pregunta la muchacha.

— Lo dudo.)

***

El auditorio de McKinley es bastante grande. Es decir, la escuela a la que había ido Charles en New York tenía uno cinco veces más grande, pero éste no está tan mal.

En el medio del escenario hay un piano. Es extraño, pero el colegio tiene más instrumentos que alumnos que sepan tocarlos.

Charles sabe tocar el piano. Su madre le enseñó de pequeño, porque cualquier persona que se precie debe saber tocar un instrumento. Raven sabe tocar el arpa, pero no le agrada mucho. Dice que es un instrumento estúpido, aunque su madre repetía que era “el instrumento perfecto para una señorita”.

Ésta mañana, Charles se despertó con ganas de tocar el piano. Y de cantar, también. Lamentablemente, su despertador se averió y no tuvo tiempo de tocar algo en el piano de su casa, porque hubiese llegado tarde y eso no hubiese sido muy responsable.

Así que, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, la última de ésta emocionante primera semana de clases, el telépata se dirige al auditorio. Claro que no espera encontrarse a Erik en el camino.

— ¿Vas a tocar el piano? — le pregunta, algo burlón, en la entrada del recinto. Al parecer, el despacho de Erik queda por ese lado del colegio.

— Y cantar. Sí, me hace sentir bien. — Charles abre la puerta del lugar. Antes de entrar, se gira hacia el otro hombre. — ¿Quieres escucharme? No me gusta la falsa modestia, por eso voy a admitirte que soy muy bueno.

El professor de Física suelta una carcajada, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Comienzo a creer que eres un caso perdido, Charles. — aún así, lo sigue dentro del auditorio.

Como le había dicho Moira, en el medio del escenario hay un piano de madera color marrón. Charles frunce el ceño. Los pianos tienen que ser de color blanco o negro. El marrón no tiene estilo.

Pero bueno, un piano es un piano y mientras tenga teclas ese le va a servir.

— ¿Y qué vas a tocar? — le pregunta Erik, mientras suben las escaleras del escenario.

— No lo sé. Supongo que la inspiración vendrá sola.

(Charles le sonríe, entretenido y Erik no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que agradece que alguien como él haya llegado a McKinley.)

El telépata se sienta en el banco frente al piano, para luego mirar divertido a su amigo.

— Erik, ¿no vas a sentarte conmigo?

El susodicho pone los ojos en blanco.

— De veras, Charles, creo que eres un caso perdido.

Mientras el polaco se sienta, Charles empieza a tocar.

(Las primeras notas comienzan a sonar y Erik contiene la respiración. Esa canción la conoce. Demasiado.

Por un segundo, se pregunta si el otro se habrá metido sin permiso en su cabeza. Lo descarta en seguido. Confía en el hombre, él nunca haría algo así sin preguntarle primero.

Charles dice _imagine there's no Heaven. It's easy if you try_ y Erik cierra los ojos. No será John Lennon, pero su voz es melodiosa y las notas en el piano suenan fluidas y perfectas.

Mientras canta, el telépata lo mira, directo a los ojos. Y Erik lo sabe. Eso es lo que Charles quiere. No han llegado a hablar mucho sobre el tema, pero Erik sabe que lo que su amigo quiere es eso.

Un mundo en donde no haya diferencias. Un mundo en el que los mutantes puedan ser aceptados.

No sólo lo quiere. Todos los mutantes lo quieren. Charles cree que el mundo puede llegar a ser así, no es sólo un deseo para él.

Aunque no está leyendo su mente (no puede asegurarlo, pero Erik está convencido de que no lo está haciendo), mientras Charles dice _you may say I'm a dreamer_ , le sonríe de una forma que sólo consigue que reafirme la idea que tiene en su cabeza sobre él.

Sabe que va a arrepentirse de esto más tarde, pero realmente quiere unirse a Charles. En la canción, en el Coro, en lo que sea.

Así que es él quien comienza diciendo _imagine no posessions_ , logrando que el professor de Biología lo mire sorprendido unos segundos.)

Charles deja que la siguiente estrofa la cante Erik. No sólo porque está sorprendido de que su amigo cante tan bien cuando le dijo que no sabía hacerlo.

Le gusta escuchar la voz de Erik.

Aún así, cuando el otro hombre comienza a decir _you may say I'm a dreamer_ , Charles se une a él.

Finalmente la letra de la canción acaba y con ella los últimos acordes. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, uno mirando el techo y el otro las teclas del piano.

— ¿Sabes? — dice Charles, porque tiene que decir algo o va a reventar. — Si fueras Yoko Ono, tendrías que besarme.

Erik ríe y su amigo se une a él instantáneamente.

— Eres un mentiroso. Dijiste que no sabías cantar ni bailar.

— No te mentí completamente. — Charles lo mira con una ceja enarcada. — Que no sé bailar es verdad.

— Muy gracioso. — gruñe el telépata.

Erik sonríe, mas luego suspira, cansado. Charles se imagina que hay más de lo que su amigo le está contando.

— ¿Te importa si…? — Charles hace un gesto con los dedos, acercándolos a su sien.

Erik inhala profundamente y asiente. Ambos cierran los ojos.

Entonces el auditorio desaparece y, en su lugar, una cocina algo desvencijada toma forma. Una mujer algo mayor corta verduras mientras canta la misma canción. Junto a ella, un chico de unos catorce años la mira, admirado.

Cuando la cocina se desvanece y el auditorio vuelve a ser consistente a su alrededor, Erik mira, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, a Charles.

— ¿Qué me has hecho?

El telépata tarda unos segundos en responder.

— He accedido al rincón más brillante de tu memoria. Es un recuerdo muy hermoso. Gracias.

(Erik apenas puede emitir palabra. Mira al otro hombre, que le sonríe, emocionado al igual que él.

— Yo… mi madre. Ella… ella siempre cantaba. — le cuesta hablar, una mezcla de emociones dentro suyo. — Nosotros cantábamos juntos. Pero yo ya… había olvidado su voz.

Charles asentúa sus sonrisa y Erik tiene que cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el piano, porque es demasiado.

— Gracias.

— No fue nada, mi amigo)

Charles comprende que Erik necesita un rato a solas. Así que, tras darle un apretón en el hombro, se levanta del banco para dirigirse a la salida.

— Charles… — el susodicho se gira.

— ¿Si, Erik?

— ¿A qué hora comenzamos el lunes con los ensayos del Coro?

El telépata deja que la sorpresa lo invada sólo unos segundos. Luego sonríe, completamente feliz.

— Al finalizar las clases, aquí.

— Entonces aquí estaré.

Charles asiente, para luego salir del auditorio.

(Erik nunca creyó que volvería a sentir la voz de su madre. Quizás Charles es una buena influencia para él)

***

La campana suena y así la primera semana de clases finaliza.

A Sean no le sorprende que, al salir de su clase de Álgebra, Raven y los otros estén esperándolo.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — le pregunta Alex, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

— Pues, además de que Stryker me preguntó si parte de mi mutación era tener el cabello de zanahoria y la piel con pintas rojas… bien, hermoso.

Angel suspira, para luego agarrarle la mano y darle un pequeño apretón.

— No le hagas caso, bebé, es sólo un idiota. Un día se arrepentirá.

— Angel… — advierte Raven. Es peligroso decir cosas como esa en público y todos lo saben.

Caminan los seis juntos hacia la salida del colegio. Armando y Hank charlan sobre la clase de Química, mientras Angel y Raven comentan sobre lo caliente que es Logan Howlett y Sean y Alex juegan a adivinar lo que el otro está pensando.

— ¿Saben? — comenta Armando, una vez fuera. — Creo que lo del Coro va a ser genial.

— ¡Si! Tu hermano tuvo una gran idea, Rav. — le dice Angel, levantando los pulgares.

— Cuando era pequeña iba a ver las funciones del Coro de Charles, ¡eran asombrosas! Espero que nosotros seamos así.

Entonces algo hace “clic” en la cabeza de Sean. El muchacho sonríe y se da la vuelta, encarando a sus amigos.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — exclama, abriendo los brazos.

Alex y Armando intercambian una mirada, mientras Raven suspira y Hank le sonríe tímidamente. Angel niega un poco con la cabeza.

— Nene, no es por menospreciarte, pero tus ideas no suelen ser muy… buenas.

Sean bufa.

— Ésta les encantará. Lo juro.

— Si tú lo dices… — murmura Alex, levantando las cejas.

— Raven, ¿puedes preguntarle a Charles si nos deja ir a tu casa hoy?

La susodicha lo mira algo sorprendida, mas luego asiente.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

***

Cuando Erik entra en el auditorio el lunes a las tres y media de la tarde, se encuentra con siete de sus estudiantes mutantes dispersos por el lugar.

Logan y Jubilee Howlett están sentados junto a Kurt Wagner en las bancas traseras. Cerca se ubica Ororo Munroe y, unos asientos más adelante, Remy LeBeau y Anna Marie Kellogg. Finalmente, en un banco en la primera fila se encuentra Scott Summers.

— Erik, que bueno que hayas llegado. — le dice Charles, entrando en el auditorio con él. — Jóvenes, también es un gusto verlos a ustedes.

— Creí que tu hermana y sus amigos también estarían en el club. — comenta, mientras bajan las escaleras. El telépata ríe. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Xavier?

— Raven y los chicos nos prepararon una demostración.

***

No es que a Jean le interese saber lo que ocurre en el Coro. Es sólo que es su deber como novia de Scott asegurarse que no arruine completamente su reputación uniéndose a una banda de fracasados.

Así que, luego de finalizadas las clases, se dirige al auditorio.

Afortunadamente, la puerta no está cerrada, por lo que puede espiar… _mirar_ que es lo que ocurre en ese grupo de fenómenos.

De todas formas, mientras _mira_ , una parte de ella no puede evitar recordarle que también es uno de esos fenómenos.

***

— Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos a Nuevas Direcciones, el Coro de la escuela McKinley. Realmente espero que nos divirtamos este año.

 _La diversión es lo más importante, ¿verdad, Charles?_

Es extraño lo fácil que le resulta hablar con Erik telepáticamente.

 _Por supuesto, mi amigo._

— Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con Alex, Angel, Armando, Hank, Raven y Sean y su representación de _Don’t Stop Believing_.

Antes de sentarse, Charles pone a funcionar el equipo de música del auditorio y la melodía comienza a sonar.

Los chicos entran divididos por ambos lados del escenario. Se han cambiado la ropa y ahora llevan todos jeans y remeras rojas. A su favor, hay que decir que crean un lindo efecto visual.

Desde el público, Charles mira con orgullo a su hermana, que se para firme en el centro junto a Sean. Erik, a su lado, sigue el compás de la música golpeteando en su pierna.

Sean dice _just a small town_ girl y Raven sonríe, coqueta. Al parecer, su hermana les ha explicado bien que lo importante no es sólo cantar, sino también representar la canción. Aunque, no está demás decirlo, el pelirrojo no canta nada mal.

Charles no puede hacer otra cosa que contener la respiración, emocionado, cuando la voz de su hermana suena fuerte y claro con un _just a city boy_.

La música sigue sonando y los que pasan al frente ahora son Angel y Armando, para cantar la siguiente estrofa, mientras dan un par de vueltas en el centro del escenario. La chica tiene cierta cadencia sensual en sus pasos, lo cual Charles va a tener en cuenta para futuras representaciones.

Con un _strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_ Hank y Alex pasan al frente, con amplias sonrisas. Ambos sacan los micrófonos de la base y se adelantan unos pasos más, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

A pesar de que tienen una relación algo tirante, se los ve muy felices y compenetrados en sus movimientos. De hecho, Axel se ve particularmente alegre, mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hank.

Tras el _hiding somewhere in the nights_ emitido por McCoy y Summers, los seis se adelantan hasta el borde del escenario, alzando los brazos.

Angel, Hank, Raven y Armando cantan la siguiente estrofa, mientras los seis se mueven alrededor del lugar. Luego, Alex se para sobre una silla, para entonar un _some will win_ , tras lo cual Sean lo empuja, subiéndose a ella y cantando _some will lose_. Los seis siguen cantando al mismo tiempo, haciendo girar a las chicas y bailando entre ellos.

Charles no podría tener una sonrisa más amplia. Los chicos lo están disfrutando. Mucho. Y, lo más importante, esa felicidad la están traspasando al público.

El telépata nota como Erik y el resto de los muchachos (incluso los que lo intentan disimular) se entusiasman con la canción, divirtiéndose con las cosas que hacen Raven y sus amigos.

En el escenario, Armando y Hank levantan a Raven, la cual suelta un _don’t stop!_ , para luego volver a cantar todos juntos. Sean se trepa a la espalda de Alex, el cual da un par de vueltas. Hank gira junto a Angel, mientras Raven y Armando dan saltos en el medio del escenario.

Charles empieza a escuchar las risas de los chicos en el público. Pero está feliz. No son risas burlonas, son risas de diversión. A su lado, Erik niega con la cabeza, mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

De vuelta al escenario, los seis muchachos caminan con paso firme hacia el público y, tras un último _don’t stop!_ entonado por los seis, agachan las cabezas.

La música finaliza y los aplausos inundan el lugar.

Raven se ríe, mientras Angel da saltitos y Sean se une a los aplausos. Hank, algo ruborizado, se acomoda los antejos, Armando le revuelve los cabellos y Alex se ríe.

— ¡Excelente trabajo muchachos! — dice Charles, parándose de su asiento. La verdad es que tiene ganas de gritar _¡Ésa es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermanita!_ Pero sabe que Raven lo mataría y, además, no quiere menospreciar el trabajo de los demás.

Los seis muchachos hacen una reverencia, para luego bajar del escenario, riendo.

— Disculpen… — las carcajadas y los aplausos cesan de pronto, mientras Jean Grey entra en el auditorio.

— Señorita Grey, qué gusto verla por aquí. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

La muchacha asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior unos segundos.

— Sí, yo… Yo quería saber si aún puedo unirme al Coro.

Charles sonríe.

— Por supuesto. Tome asiento, recién acabamos de comenzar.

La muchacha asiente, para luego bajar rápidamente y sentarse junto a Scott Summers, el cual le sonríe.

— Bien, muchachos, ahora sí. Oficialmente, les doy la bienvenida al Club del Coro. Espero que tengamos un buen año.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
